1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which provides a feeling of handwriting which mimics the real feeling of handwriting through an electronic notepad method using a pen, and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of portable terminal apparatuses are being developed and disseminated. In particular, recently, as smart phones, which provide far more kinds of applications compared to the conventional cellular phones, gain popularity, smart phones have been provided at an exponential speed.
A user can use various types of services using a terminal apparatus such as a smart phone. For example, the user can use services such as note-taking or text editing. In the process of using such services, the user may input text with a hand directly, or take notes or sketches using a pen through a touch panel of a smart phone. With the development of electronic technologies, such methods have become more accurate and more elaborate.
Thus, a user's expectation of both the accuracy of input and an experience of a feeling of handwriting close to the real feeling of handwriting on actual paper with an actual pencil when writing with a pen is on the rise. In the related art, various methods, such as improving a grip of a pen, have been tried to provide the feeling of handwriting close to the real feeling of handwriting on actual paper.
However, the these methods are not enough to provide a user with the feeling of handwriting similar to the real feeling of handwriting. Accordingly, there is a demand for an environment where a user can write or sketch naturally on a portable apparatus.